


Teen Wolf: Season 1

by Spooken



Series: Wolves of Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betas, Multi, Omegas, Pack, Romance, Science Fiction, Werewolves, alphas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooken/pseuds/Spooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Scott wasn't the only person Peter bit? What if Peter had a son? What if Stiles had a secret of his own?</p><p>Lily Falls is a nobody in high school until one night changed her life. Now Lily is a different person than before and her entire world has changed.</p><p>Phoenix Hale is Peter's only son. Phoenix's mother died in the fire and his father was put in a coma. Phoenix has been living with his cousins ever since that day eight years ago. He swore he'd never come back to Beacon Hills, but when his cousin, Laura, disappears he has no choice, but to return.</p><p>When Phoenix came with his cousin to Beacon Hills.... neither of them knew they'd fall in love.</p><p>Book One of Wolves of Beacon Hills. (Under severe editing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Wolf Moon Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from Teen wolf except for my ocs, Phoenix and Lily.

Lily Falls                                                                    Phoenix Hale

 

Chapter 1: Wolf Moon

My name is Lily Falls. I had never been an important person, whether it be at home or at school. I live with my stepmother, Tiffany, my father, Robert, and my two step sisters, Lydia and Larissa. I had moved to Beacon Hills when my father married Tiffany, I was in the third grade at the time. Since moving here I had sort of just drifted through my school career. I never really had anyone I called a friend and I never really was noticed before. My life was like a car passing scenery and I always thought it'd be like that, but I was wrong.

My story begins the night before the beginning of my eleventh grade. I work at a small video store, which I am heading home from now. I don't own a car or anything, my step-mother thinks I'm too irresponsible for something like that, so I am walking home. Despite it being summer, it is a rather chilly day. I'm dressed in a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a black Beacon Hill High School sweatshirt. It's a bit windy tonight, my brown hair is blowing slightly in it and it's causing me to shiver slightly. I've always hated the cold. I got badly sick as a kid, so now I get even the cold as easily as breathing and I can't handle cold temperatures, anything below 60 degrees is too cold for me to handle.

I was born premature, which is why I have pretty poor health. Sadly my mother had gotten in a car crash, while pregnant with me, which leads to her having to go through an emergency c-section. She didn't make it, which left me in the care of my father. My father isn't around much these days. He has to travel a lot for work. Most nights it's just my step-family and I.

I look up at the full moon with a frown. I always hated full moons. My dad used to say it brought the crazies out and until I was thirteen I had refused to leave the house at night during a full moon. It's stupid, but I used to believe it was the full moon that got my mother killed. She had been driving on a full moon when the crazy man hit her. Ever since hearing both that and what my dad said I've had this weird feeling about the moon.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I hear the bushes rustling behind me. I'm already on edge because of the moon, but as I hear the bushes, it causes me to whip around and look out at the darkness of the woods that surround this small sleepy town. I look, but I don't see anything. I can feel a strange feeling of being watched, which causes me to pick up my speed and hurry for my house. My house is about a mile from where I work, which means it'll take about an hour or so to get home, something I am far from happy about, especially if there is something watching me.

I try to relax as my heart races. I try telling myself it's only my imagination, but I can hear footsteps behind me. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath, still walking forward, and try to ignore the noise. 'It's nothing.' I tell myself. 'Only my imagination.' I open my eyes and relax as I hear no more noises being heard. 'Like I thought, nothing.' As soon as I think this I regret it because in the next second something lunges on me, causing me to hit the pavement.

I can taste the bitter taste of metallic blood in my mouth as my lip gushes with the red substance. My vision blackens as my head throbs. I feel a sharp piercing feeling in my ankle, which causes me to scream. I can feel the sharpness pushing into the flesh and bone, which makes tears run heavily done my face. I use my other leg to kick whatever it attacking me, but when I hit something I hear a growl and suddenly I'm on my back. My eyes widen as I stare up at ruby red eyes. Suddenly the eyes are gone and the feeling of something ripping into my leg is gone too.

I force myself to get up and I break out into a hobbling run as I try to hurry home before whatever it was that attacked me came back to finish me off. I turn the corner of the road and hear the sound of screeching tires. "Wow!" I hear a boy's voice, causing me to look up. In front of me is an old jeep with the high beams shining right into my eyes. The lights turn off a boy hops out of the jeep and towards me. "Are you okay?" He asks. I'm sure I'm a mess with my messy hair, my ripped jeans, the blood running down my chin and leg, and I'm sure my head is bleeding too.

The boy before me has a buzz cut and big brown eyes. "I..." What am I supposed to say, some creature attacked me and it had red eyes? What animal or creature has red eyes.

"Shit, you're bleeding." The boy says.

"I got attacked by some creature." Better to tell him everything even if he thinks I'm insane, at least then he might give me a ride home.

"Here, let me see." The boy looks at my leg and grimaced. "Erg, yeah, t-that's bad. We should bring you to the hospital or-

"No, please, I just want to go home. I can take care of myself. My stepmother is a doctor, she can help me." I'm not lying, my stepmother is a doctor, but the only way she'll help me is by me using her supplies that she has at home. She won't help me willingly. If I go to the hospital they'll call my dad, who then will get worried and make my stepmother angry at me and that only causes problem. No, it's best to just go home.

"Look, I don't feel comfortable bringing your home when you're-

"Please." I beg the guy and finally, he nods and we head for my place.

The next morning I found out the boy from before is Stiles Stilinski. He gave me a ride to my house last night and I took care of my leg, while he told me a little bit about himself. He's the sheriff's son and best friend to a guy named Scott McCall. Apparently, he was out last night looking for dead bodies. Weird I know, but the guy was interesting enough. He gave me a ride this morning telling me his friend Scott had called him when he got home last night and he too got bit. Scott is meeting us at the school to show us the bite he got. Stiles says I'll meet this Scott McCall then. Now Stiles and I stand waiting for Scott in front of the school. I see a boy around our age with a mop of brown hair and dark brown eyes. It's obviously Scott because he comes over and Stiles dives right in. "Okay let's see it." Stiles says. Scott gives me a confused look, but he pulls up his shirt regardless and shows off his bandaged wound. "Ow-Wow." Stiles reaches out to touch it, but Scott flinches away. "So a wolf bit you?" He asks Scott.

"Yeah, I heard a wolf's howl." Scott said.

"No." Stiles dismisses Scott very quickly, while shaking his head.

"What do you mean no?" Scott askes.

"I mean no. There hasn't been wolves in California for 60 years." Stiles tells us, I actually didn't know this. "Really?" Scott asks. "Yes, really, there's no wolves in California." I wince as we walk to the school, my ankle still killing me. "You okay, Lily?" "Yeah, my ankle just hurts." Stiles frowns before crouching down and pulling my jeans up. My leg is banadaged, but I can see spots of blood on the bandage. "Maybe you should have stayed home." Stiles says, but I shake my head. "It's the first day back to school, plus I don't want to be stuck in my room all day." "I'm Scott McCall." Scott says as he holds out a hand. "Lily Falls." I smile as Stiles stands up. 

"Well I guess you won't believe me when I say I found the other half of the body." Stiles' eyes became the size of sauser pans. 

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles is practically jumping with the news. 

"I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." I giggle as I look at the two of them. They're weird guys, but I find myself drawn to them. They're funny, sensitive, and just a good group of guys. Maybe tbhis is what it feels like to be apart of something. To have friends.

"That is freaking awesome! I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin." I glance back and frown as I see my stepsister Lydia Martin. "Hey, Lydia You look.." Stiles trails off as she walks right on by as if she hadn't even heard him. "Like you're going to ignore me." I raise an eyebrow and look at Scott. "Had a crush on her since pre-K." I roll my eyes. Everyone likes Lydia. She's beautiful, I won't deny it. Lydia and I aren't friends, but we don't hate each other. Her mom and dad are awful to live with, not that they're together anymore, but they were at one point. I really don't know how Lydia survived living with her parents and her horrible sister Larissa. Larissa had been Lydia's attempt on saving the marriage. They got divorced before Larissa was even born. Larissa is six years younger than Lydia and I, she's ten now and incredibly awful. She's just like her mother. In a way, I feel bad for Lydia. I never knew my mother, but my father had always gone out of his way to give me a good life and he has. Her mother and father often look down at Lydia. Larissa is their perfect angel, while they think Lydia is an awful and stupid girl. Really, I honestly feel awful for poor Lydia. It's why her and I get along, we understand each other. I may not be hated like she is by her own parents, but her mother treats me the same way. "Lily, you coming?" I look up to see Stiles and Scott waiting by the doors for me. I give them a smile before heading up after them and heading for our first class, English. 

I sat in front of Stiles as Scott sat across from me. I drew in my notebook as the teacher talked about the body. "As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night." I didn't have to turn around to know that Stiles and Scott were grinning. I didn't know them for 24 hours, but already I knew them. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." I turn to the boys confused. Stiles just shrugged at Scott and I's confused expressions. "Which means, you can give your attention to the syllabus on your desk for this semester." Everyone groans as I roll my eyes and begin looking over the paper. 

We were only working for a few minutes when the door opens. I look up to see the principal with a girl. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome." The principal says as Allison comes and sits behind Scott. I gave her a smile and got to work.

I didn't know what was going to happen to me at that moment. I didn't understand the significants the bite had, but I was going to and it was going to change everything.


	2. Wolf Moon Part 2

(Phoenix's pov)

I woke up to Derek nudging me. "Go away." I grumbled as I buried my face in my pillow.

"Nix, get up. You are going to school today." I gave him a look, but he gave me one in return. "You're only 16, Nix. You have to go to school." he said making me roll my eyes and get up. "I already got your transcripts all set. So get going." I rolled my eyes and quickly changed into a white t-shirt, my jacket, my boots, and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my bag and rolled my eyes at Derek once I walked out of my burned room. "Don't give me that look, Nix. Go." I sighed and headed out the door and into my black Corvette. I put my bag in the passenger seat and drove to the school.

I got out of my car and headed for the office. "Ah you must be Phoenix Hale." The woman behind a computer said and I nod.

"Ya." I said and she handed me my schedule.

"Alright here you go Mr. Hale." I just rolled my eyes and walked out. I walked to where my locker was and put my books in there. Once that was done I headed for my English class.

"Class this is Phoenix Hale, I want you to make him feel welcome, he'll be going to our school." The teacher said and I saw the three people from yesterday sitting staring at me. I ignored them and sat in the back. I honestly don't know how Derek was doing it. I was going out of my skin for this stupid mate ship. My eyes drifted to the skinny brown haired boy who was chewing on his pencil. I bit my lip and forced myself to look away. I just wanted to jump his bones right now and I knew it was because of the mate ship. The boy was my wolf's mate. I was meant to be with him. He was my soul mate and so my body just wants to claim him as mine as does my wolf.

When the bell ended I was practically dying. I quickly made my way out and took deep breaths as I put space between the boy and I. Classes were over and I was going out of my mind. I noticed everyone at the field to watch the lacrosse. I never was into that sport. I wasn't into sports at all, really. I walked off and headed home.

 

"Phoenix!" Derek called as I sat on my bed, with my legs stretched out, my ankles crossed, and reading from a book.

"Up here!" I yelled. Derek came in.

"We're going to that party that a girl from your school is throwing." I rolled my eyes.

"Der, I don't want to be a normal teenager. It's disgusting." I said and my book taken from me.

"Scott went there with a date. Your mate and mine are there too." He said and my eyes widen. "I need to get Scott and Lily away from them before the full moon and you need to make sure Stiles doesn't get hurt." I threw my legs over the side of my bed and quickly tied my boots up.

"I'll go and check on Stiles, you make sure to get Lily and Scott out." I said and he nods. I quickly hurry down the stairs.

 

When I got to the party I saw Derek drive Scott's date home. I found Stiles easily. "You're Stiles right?" I asked and he glanced at me.

"Uh... Ya. You're-

"Nix. I go by Nix." I said cutting him off before he could call me by my full name. I only ever liked Derek and my dad calling me by my full name.

"Right." Stiles said looking nervous.

"Look, Stiles, I know what Scott is." I said and Stiles' eyes widen.

"How-

"Doesn't matter. You need to stay away from him tonight. He won't be himself. He could kill you. You need to stay away from him for tonight." I said and Stiles looked at me wide eyed.

"You're one of them aren't you. You're a werewolf." Stiles said and I sighed.

"Stiles go home." I begged. "You need to go home. It's not good to be out here on full moons." I said. My lust and hunger for Stiles growing the more I stood near him. The wolf moon intensify our mateship. Makes it harder to stay away.

"Scott needs me. He's my best friend and Lily-

"Stiles go home." I said serious. I pulled him away from the party and headed for his jeep. "Don't go see Scott. He'll kill you." I say and Stiles went to protest. "Stiles just do what I say." I said. "I mean it."

 

I quickly ran through the woods just in time to get tackled by Lily. She growled at me and I flipped her over. "Shut up." I growled at her. "You're going to get unwanted attention on us." I snapped throwing her back.

"Nix, careful." Derek growled as he walked over and helped Lily up. She struggled against him until he ran a hand through her hair. She stilled and looked up at him. Derek was doing worst than me with the mateship because he hasn't been around Lily since yesterday. Lily melted in his arms and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Relax. Find an anchor to hold you down." Derek whispered in her ear as I smelt Scott.

"He's coming." I said. Scott ran through the woods and I growled lowly when I smelt Stiles on Scott. Stiles went to Scott like an idiot. I'm going to kill that idiot.

"Where is she?!" Scott yelled. Derek now stood away from Lily.

"She's safe from you." Derek said holding Scott against a tree. "It's too late. They're already here." Derek said and I grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her off as Derek focused on getting Scott out of here. We ran down to a small clearing and I leaned against a tree with a sigh.

"Who the hell were they?" Scott asked.

"Hunters." I said.

"They've been hunting our kind for years." Derek said helping Lily stand.

"Our?! You did this to us!" Scott yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Is it really that bad, Scott?" I asked annoyed.

"You can smell better, hear better, see better, run faster than any human could have dreamed of. We're in this together, Scott. You, Lily, Nix, and I are in this together now. We're family. We have to work together." Derek said to Scott.

 

Derek and I made our way home and I rubbed my tired eyes. "You okay?" Derek asked and I sighed.

"I don't know how much longer I can go without Stiles." I sighed.

"He's not a werewolf, Nix. It's dangerous." I rolled my eyes.

"So what's holding you back from Lily?" I asked and he pushed me.

"Shut up." He said and I laughed and pushed him back. I ran up to the house with him after me. He grabbed me and we fell down the stairs wrestling. I pushed him off me and laughed. "You're so childish." Derek said laughing and I chuckled. The two of us headed inside.

"I act like a puppy. I need to play." I whined and Derek rolled his eyes.

"I need to sleep. So bugger off." He said and I laughed and head off to my room. I sighed thinking of Stiles. Why couldn't it be Stiles who was bit and not Scott. It would make everything so much easier. I closed my eyes and my mind centered around Stiles.

 

Dream:

I fell back on my bed breathless. My eyes were shut as I felt soft kisses on my neck. "I need you." I breathed out.

"Patience Nixxie." Stiles whispered in my ear and I smiled and flipped us over.

"Make love to me Stiles." I whispered. He flipped us over again and bit into my neck making my glow gold. He moved his hand down and squeezed making me gasped.

End of dream:

I sat up breathing heavily, sweat dripping down me. "Good dream?" I turned and saw Derek smiling by the doorway. I glared darkly at him.

"Not a word Derek."


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chance At First Line

Chapter 3: Second Chance at First Line

(Stiles' pov)

I was walking through the woods with a smile on my face. Suddenly my eyes were covered. "Guess who." Came the musical voice in my ear. Deep husky breath fanning my ear.

"Nix." I whispered and he uncovered my eyes. I turned around and saw Nix smiling down at me.

"Hey Sti." He said and I smiled back.

"I missed you." I whispered as I stood on my pinky toes and kissed him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed me deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss became more heated. I jumped up and he easily caught me. He placed his hands on my ass as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me roughly against the tree and grinded into me making me groan.

"I need you." He growled in my ear. He pulled back and his eyes glowed a rich golden color. I smiled and pushed his messy brown hair from his face.

"You have me, Nix. Always." I whispered softly and lovingly to him and with that I was laid down on the ground with Nix above me.

"I love you Stiles, never forget that." He said before his mouth came around my length.

 

I sat up in bed, drenched in sweat, panting, and suddenly very hard. "Jesus Christ. What was that?" I asked to no in particular.

 

(Nix's pov)

I groaned as I pulled my jeans on. I felt so sensitive today and I hated it. It was because last night was the full moon. I hated the full moon at times like this. I button my jeans, slip on a grey long sleeved shirt, and put my jacket on before heading out the door. All of last night was filled with wonderful dreams of Stiles. Over all I'm barely keeping it in. I needed to keep control or Derek would be right and I would hurt Stiles, but how much longer can I keep in control for?

With these thoughts running through my head I went to the only person who could help. "Dad I know you can hear me." I said softly as I took my father's burnt hand. "I need you, daddy. I need you to help me." I said looking at him with tears in my eyes. "You're the only one I have left except for Derek. Daddy please talk to me." I begged, but he looked the same as ever. I let out a heavy sigh and let my tears fall. "I found my true mate." I say opening my eyes and looking at my father once more. "It's difficult to stay away from him. Derek says it's what's best. He's human and all, so I could hurt him if I'm not careful." I say, but he never answers back. "I keep having the stupid mate dreams. Derek is too. He found his the same time as I did. He's trying to ignore it, but I think he's doing worst than me. I have to see my mate everyday so it helps a bit I guess, but Derek never sees his. If he keeps this up he'll loose control." I say and sighed when I got nothing again. "I had a dream about mom the other night." I said looking at my father. "The one of the fire." I said, but again nothing. "Why did you do it, daddy?" I asked softly. "Why did you get me out in danger of yourself? Why did you sacrifice yourself in order for me to get out? What's the point of me living when I have nothing to live for?" I whispered as tears ran down my face. "The only family I have left is Derek. I mean come on he isn't you dad. No matter how hard he tries to help me and be there for me, he will never be you. A boy needs his father and I need you dad. God do I need you." I sighed. "Please dad. Wake up." I begged, but got nothing causing me to sigh once more. "I love you daddy." I say kissing his forehead. "I'll be back soon, I promise." I say before standing and heading to school.

When I got out of my car, once at school, Stiles and Scott headed over. I sighed. "Great." I muttered before closing and locking my car and heading for the school.

"Hey wait, Nix." Stiles calls running to catch up with me. I sighed and turned around.

"I'm not in the mood, Stiles so go bother someone else." I said before heading inside. I will admit I'm still annoyed about him being an idiot yesterday. Today's Saturday so why am I here? Detention. Got in a fight with some ass named Jackson on Friday afternoon so I was going to have detention for it, but how did Scott and Stiles know?

"Wait Nix." I sighed and turned to face them. "Was... Was it Derek who bit Scott." I narrowed my eyes at the two.

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes and headed down the hall. "Go find something else to do. I have detention." I say and headed for the science room.

"Wait, Nix. Nix!" Stiles called as he ran after me. I groaned and turned around.

"Stiles I just came from seeing my father who is in a freaking coma. Do you honestly think I am in the mood to deal with the two of you." I snapped and the two stopped and looked at me shocked. "Just leave me alone." I said knowing I was probably close to crying right now. I am not a crier, but when it comes to my dad... I'm sensitive about my dad. I sighed and looked away. "Just leave me alone, alright." I say before walking off once more. Thankfully they did as I asked and left me alone. I was forced to deal with an hour of detention soon after.

When I was done I made my way to my car only to see Stiles leaning against it. It was just him though. Scott must have went home already. I rolled my eyes and unlocked my car. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." I said as I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry." He said and I frowned.

"What?" I asked confused. Why was he apologizing? He didn't do anything wrong.

"About your dad." Stiles said before looking at me. "I know the feeling of not having a parent around. My mom died when I was little." He said and I sighed.

"My dad was in the fire with me." I said and Stiles eyes widen. "He helped me get out, but in order to do that he had to stay behind. One had to hold it opened for the other to get through. I was eight." I said looking anywhere, but at him. "He burned alive. He managed to get out the window, but by then half his body was burned and was barely recorgnizable at the time. My mom.... she died in the fire. We had to watch as she burnt to ash." I said tears starting in my eyes. "Everyone of my family was in that fire. The only people who weren't in the fire was Derek and his sister Laura. They took me in when my dad was sent to the hospital and was in a coma. I see my dad a lot, but he never talks, moves, or anything. He's practically dead. Now Laura...." I stopped myself before I could give too much away. "She's gone and Derek is the only family I really have left. Not all that great." I said and I saw Stiles walk over to me.

"I'm sorry about you family. It must have been hard to see all that at such a young age." He whispered and my eyes lifted to meet his brown ones. "I could never imagine loosing my entire family like that. It must've been awful and I'm sorry for annoying you today. I didn't know you were having such a bad day." He said and I shrugged.

"Every day is a bad day. I get used to it." I said as I opened my car door. I noticed Stiles looked like he wanted to tell me something. I sighed and turned to face Stiles. "If you want to ask me something then ask. It's more annoying when you don't." I said and Stiles gave a small smile as I said this.

"Um... well... I... uh..." He stuttered and I gave him an annoyed look. "Alright! I had a sex dream about you." He said very quickly, but I managed to understand it thanks to my hearing. I raised an eyebrow. "I...uh..." Stiles turning bright pink. "I should probably go." He said and turned to leave.

"Stiles." I said stopping him. Should I really tell him? That could change a lot of things. Stiles turned and looked at me. "Don't make such a big deal about it." I finally said before getting into my car and driving off.

 

 

(Lily's pov)

I smiled as I walked up the bleachers to watch Scott and Stiles playing. "Let's go!" Couch yelled as everyone came out of the locker rooms. "One on One from up top! Jackson- Take a long stick today!" Couch yelled as someone sat beside me.

"What's even the point of sports?" I turned as Phoenix asked this. "I mean is it just a way for guys to beat each other to piece whether it be with sticks, balls, or their bodies." He said. "I mean sports? What's the point." I laughed.

"You never played have you?" I asked and he shook his head. "Sports gives you a rush. It makes you feel like you're on top of the world when you win. It makes you popular and makes girls swoon over you." I said. "It's just a reason for girls to eye guys as they get all sweaty and stuff." Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Well you wouldn't get it. You're not a girl. Girls find sweaty guys kind of hot." I said shrugging as I watched the hot guys beat each and sweat. I noticed Phoenix not looking at the field though, but at Stiles. "Or do you get that." I said nudging him. His eyes came back onto me. "You're gay?" I asked and he looked away.

"So? Who cares." He says and I giggle.

"I do when it's my friend you're practically drooling over." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Like you drool over my cousin." I looked at him shocked. "The night of the full moon you practically screamed fuc-

"Shut up." I blushed.

"What can't take the truth." He said and I frowned.

"And here I thought you weren't like your cousin." I say before looking back at the field. "You think I want to like Derek. For all I know Derek could have been the one to bite me and kill that girl that was found in the woods. I mean after all Derek was the only one who could calm me down." I said and Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"He calmed you down because...." He trailed off, but it was already too late. I was interested.

"Because?" I asked.

"Forget it." He said before looking back at the field. "Scott's doing bloody awful." He said and I looked back out. I watched as Scott just stood there... why?

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Trying to control his temper." Phoenix said.

"McCall, what are you waiting for?!" Couch yelled. "Let's go!" Scott ran forward, but I winced as he just got shoulder checked into the air and hit the ground with a lot of force.

"Ya this sport is amazing." Phoenix says sarcastically.

"My-my grandmother can move faster than that." Couch said and I felt anger go through me. Scott was having an off day. It happens to everyone no need to be an ass.

"Lily, stop. You're going to give us away by the hunters. Stop." Phoenix whispered.

"And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the-lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother!" Couch yelled and all I saw was red. I felt pain shot threw my wrist making m whimper.

"You better get in control or else." Phoenix whispered harshly as he bent my wrist right again. "I'm not loosing anymore family because you can't keep your wolf in." He said before getting off the bleachers and walking off. I rubbed my wrist.

What did he mean 'I'm not loosing anymore family?' I mean I get they burned in the fire.... but that was an accident wasn't it?

"Yes couch." Scott said.

"I can't hear you." The couch mocked.

"Yes, Couch." Scott said through gritted teeth and I could hear the blood pumping through him. His heart was racing and he was on the verge of killing everyone.

"Then do it again. McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" The couch yelled as Scott got back in line. By the way Scott stood I could tell he was loosing it. He was stiff and tense and breathing heavily. I looked at Stiles and he looked back. Both of us were thinking the same thing. Trouble.

Scott ran right at Jackson and hit him straight on. Jackson fell hard to the ground holding his shoulder as Scott fell holding his head. I hurried down the bleaches and over to Scott. "Scott? Scott are you okay?"Stiles asked worried.

"I can't control it, Stiles, It's happening." Scott groaned and my eyes widen.

"What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on. Come on" Stiles says as I help Scott up. Stiles took Scott from me hurried him to the locker room as I turned and saw Derek watching us. His eyes came onto me and he nod at me to follow him and he walked off. I glanced away from my friends and went after Derek.

"I'm sure you have questions." He said turning to face me and I nod.

"Say you weren't the person that bit us, because I'm starting to doubt that theroy, who did then?" I asked and he glanced off.

"An alpha." He said and I frowned.

"What? I asked.

"There are three types of werewolves. Alphas, betas, and Omegas. Omegas are the lowest wolves on the chart. They are the outsiders, loners, and mainly a wolf without a pack. Betas are the wolves that make up a pack and the alphas are the leaders of packs. Betas nor Omegas can give you the bite that will turn you. You have to be an alpha to give someone the bite. I am a Beta. It wasn't me who bit you and Scott." He said and I gave him a shocked expression.

"Then who did?" I asked him. "Derek, whose the alpha?" I asked.

"I don't know... yet." He said looking around for a minute. "You need to tell Scott he can't play Lacross anymore. If he exposes himself to the hunters then he exposes us all. We can't have that. Make sure Scott doesn't play in the next game." Derek said and went to go, but I caught his arm. Electricity going up my arm as I did. Derek and I stare at each other for a moment. It was as if we were in our little world.

"Why am I feeling this? And don't tell me you don't because I'm not stupid." I said and he looked away, breaking our spell. He slowly pulled his arm out of my grip.

"It's better if you don't know." He said and with that he walked off leaving me confused and angry. Why do I feel such a strong connection with Derek when I don't even know him?

I took a deep breath and sighed.

It was going to be a long week.


End file.
